Currently, when a new computer having a unique configuration is introduced to a network of computers, often the new computer can not communicate with other computers on the network without a lengthy and tedious configuration process, where a developer creates specialized scripts that enable the new computer to communicate with the other computers on the network. Additionally, after the new computer is configured to communicate with other computers, a device configuration in the new computer is usually static. For example, when the new computer is configured, using wires, to send an audio signal to a pair of speakers connected to a speaker output jack of the new computer, the connection will remain constant until the device configuration is changed by a user. If an external speaker that is not connected to the new computer is better suited to process the audio signal, the new computer will not send the audio signal to the external speaker because the device configuration does not enable the new computer to communicate with the external speaker. Accordingly, a user has to manually change the device configuration to utilize the external speaker.
Therefore, a need arises to provide a service that allows computers to dynamically communicate with devices without requiring a developer to create specialized scripts or to manually configure the devices. Moreover, it would be advantageous for the service to allow computers having different formats to freely exchange content to maximize a user's experience in a network environment by efficiently utilizing devices that enhance the user's experience.